Large financial organizations conduct numerous audio and textual interactions with customers, traders, insurance agents or other persons on a daily basis. Some of these interactions are vocal, or at least comprise a vocal component, such as an audio part of a video or face-to-face interaction; and some of these interactions are textual, such as emails, chat sessions, instant messaging sessions, or social media correspondence.
Many of the interactions relate to trade deals and in particular to swap trade deals between two or more parties. Many trade deals and in particular swap trade deals are negotiated and finally settled across an interaction chain. An interaction chain contains multiple vocal and/or textual interactions conducted within a certain time interval. An interaction chain may involve more than two parties. For example, an interaction chain that relate to a credit default swap (CDS) deal may involve two trading parties and at least one insuring party for insuring the CDS deal contract.
Many organizations record some or all of the interactions, whether it is required by law or regulations, or for any other reason. Once the interactions are recorded, the organization may want to be able to retrieve an interaction or an interaction chain that relate to a particular trade deal or swap trade deal. Moreover, according to Dodd-Frank Wall Street reform and customer protection act regulations, there is a need for “comprehensive and accurate trade reconstructions”.
Interaction recording solutions today provide a very limited solution to the interaction chain retrieval problem.
There is thus a need in the art for method and apparatus for trade interaction chain reconstruction.